


【旭润】冲动有罪

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: dirty talk、三俗走肾稍微走点心柴肉私设男女只分外表，无论男女都可生子不适请及早退出，雷到不管





	【旭润】冲动有罪

雨下得更大了，隔着紧闭的玻璃都能听到哗哗的雨声。车外的寒冷和车内异常燥热的空气形成了两个迥然不同的环境。

旭凤紧抿着唇忍耐，躺在后座的那人因为醉酒轻哼不断，明明带着几分痛苦，可到了旭凤耳朵里就成了赤裸裸的勾引。他狠狠一打方向盘，拐进一个路灯坏掉的死胡同里。

他只是来看看他这个素未谋面的亲大哥，敲打他别打天元集团的主意，要是他爸的人找来了润玉最好自己识相拒绝。顺便警告润玉少打跟他同在一家医院的锦觅的主意，都结了婚的人了还不知羞招惹别人，简直无耻。

旭凤当然没意识到自己才是最无耻的那一个。哪有人在看到真人五分钟还不到，仅仅是被那人低头借火时后颈露出的那一片看起来十分诱人的莹白温润的肌肤所吸引就趁人之危把人推到楼梯口给他咬了一回。得亏润玉醉得神志不清，不然一定揍他。

他色欲熏心，准备把人带回自己在S市买的公寓再战个三百回合。

大力一脚踩下刹车，他熄了火直接从驾驶室长腿一伸跨到后排去。润玉扒在座沿边上，准备随时吐旭凤一车。难受的浑身冒汗，冷不伶仃就被一把拎起来，接着大衣外套就飞到前排副座上挂着。

“你是谁？”润玉眯着一双醉眼想要看清楚旭凤，胡同里一片漆黑，车里也没开灯他什么都看不清。回应他的是不翼而飞的西装，旭凤怕他乱抓扯下领带绑住他的双手。

“你要干什么？”饶是润玉醉的再厉害这下也该清醒了。他用绑到一起手抓住旭凤想要解他皮带的手。“放手！”

“徐医生，咬都给我咬过了，这时候装什么清高啊。”旭凤没用多大力就将他一把甩开，润玉只感觉大腿一凉，西裤连着底裤一起被扯了下去。旭凤把他翻过去让他跪趴在座椅上，从椅下抽屉里拿出润滑剂挤到手上。他摸索着，冰凉的润滑剂把掌下挺巧圆润的臀弄得亮晶晶的，顺着臀部曲线滑到隐秘的私处，两根手指戳了进去。

润玉只感觉到下身一痛，从未被人到过的地方被手指从外面破开，带着润滑剂的手指伸进去很快被紧致的肠壁包裹，推拒着让不速之客出去。

“徐医生，没想到你这么紧啊，我还以为就凭你这幅欠操的小模样，早该被干的合不拢腿才是。”

“你……滚啊！”润玉仰起头，紧咬住下唇忍下可耻的呻吟。身后那人丝毫不在意被人问候爹娘。他继续伸进手指往肉穴里探，偶尔曲起手指抠挖几下，惹得润玉整个身体都在打颤，下面那物很快起了反应。血气方刚的身体禁不住撩拨，何况他禁欲了大半年，都是让离婚给闹的。

前妻周妍妍不满自己大学还没毕业就成了已婚妇女，逼着润玉不准对外人提他俩的关系，润玉是真爱她才愿意陪着她胡闹，搞地下情。现在因为一些小事就闹着要跟他离婚，一直骂他是骗子明明是个富家公子却装凤凰男，一切都怪那个天元集团的屁董事长想找自己失散多年的大儿子。

润玉越想越委屈，六年婚姻都抵不过一个子虚乌有的欺骗，他明明那么爱周妍妍，可她说离婚就离婚，说辞职就辞职。他给她收了那么多烂摊子，到头来就得了一句“后悔跟你结婚。”，他捂住湿润的眼，压下的眩晕感又冒上来。

旭凤没注意到这些，黑灯瞎火的润玉埋着头又看不见，只感觉到身下的人突然没再挣扎了，身体也放松了不少，肉穴也不再死绞着想把他挤出去。

他抽出在肉穴里扩张的手指，拉开裤链，把多余的润滑剂抹到胀成紫红硬如烙铁的性器上就扶住润玉的腰直接整根没入。润玉连叫都叫不出一下，太深了，几乎把他捅穿的力道，高温紧致的肉穴紧紧包裹着插到里面的肉棒，不断痉挛。

起初的疼痛敌不过被进入后从急速升腾起的快感，刺激的人头皮发麻。身后人开始大力抽送，几次都把他撞得滑倒下去，一只手掌死死撑住玻璃，留下五根显明的汗湿指印。

“啊啊……”润玉咬住自己的手臂，喘息吟叫依然不断外泄。“你慢点…慢点……”

旭凤笑起来，照着眼前翻飞的雪白臀肉来上几巴掌接着使劲捏了几下，满意听到身下人抑制不住的喘息，似痛呼似欢愉。“你刚刚不是还叫我快点吗，现在又让我慢点，你老婆说过你难伺候吗？”

“我、我……我离婚了……嗯嗯啊啊啊……不要…好重……好深……”

“离婚了好啊，离婚了跟我在一起，说起来你结婚六年都没孩子，你跟你前妻到底谁有问题？”  
“没有……呜…呜……你不要再问……”润玉揪着自己的头发，汗水一个劲的往下滴。

旭凤反而不动，就着插在润玉体内的姿势，逼他说出来。

体内一直被戳刺的那一点突然没了抚慰，被填满却依旧空虚，润玉摇晃着身体企图让自己碰到体内那点。无奈旭凤看出了他的想法直接握住他的腰，让他无法移动半分。

“呜……”泪水涌出蕴着薄红的眼眶，润玉拉扯着绑住手腕的领带挣脱了控制。他向前移动身体，插在体内的肉棒滑了出来，紧接着趁旭凤不注意将他一把推倒在后座上，踢开缠在脚上的西装裤跨坐在旭凤身上，扶住粗长的肉棒自己对准坐了下去。

他上上下下摆动身体，没了下面那人使力，始终够不到让他高潮的那一点，前面胀得难受却难以发泄，实在憋得心慌。

最后他委屈地俯下身抱紧打定主意他不说就不动的旭凤，在他耳边低声道：“她、她不要孩子，我们避孕的……”

F*ck旭凤暗骂周妍妍不识货，这么个尤物被她活活糟蹋了六年，要是老爸早几年抽风找儿子该多好。他一把抱住润玉的腰将他死死摁在性器上坐起来身，肉棒顺着他的动作在肉穴里一番搅动，弄得润玉尖叫出声。

“没孩子没关系，咱们可以生一个，马上就生，今晚就肏到你怀孕。”旭凤咬着润玉的耳道，再也不控制自己的动作，两个人蛇一般紧紧纠缠在一起。

他们在车上荒唐了大半夜，旭凤射了两次还未尽兴，车里空间小施展不开，抽空摸出手机看了眼，时间将近凌晨三点。

简单给两人打理了一下，他准备开车回去再慢慢来，结果车刚倒进车库熄火，坐在后边的润玉就主动热情的缠了上来。旭凤就盯着润玉，看他用纤长的十指掏出自己硬着的宝贝含进那张叫得都快哑了的嘴里给他口了一次，精液吃不下还射了些在那张白玉似的脸上。

“我怎么不知道你这么骚。”旭凤用手指帮润玉把挂在睫毛上的白浊抹掉，亲了口那张殷红的唇。

“下车，回家我再慢慢疼你。”  
End  
前情：  
润玉独自一人站在酒吧后巷，嘴里叼着一根烟，打火机摁了好几下没点燃，拿到眼前一看原来是没油了。

他不常抽烟，通常只有在自己压力极大的情况下才会抽一根缓解情绪。没想到就在此刻，他压力最大的时候，烟却点不着。他咬着烟，盯着手里的打火机几秒后一把将打火机砸在墙上，回过身正想走，一簇火苗忽然跃进眼帘。

点燃火苗的那人藏在阴影里，灯光昏暗，润玉看不清是谁。

他就着火把烟点上吸了一口，微微颔首对那人致谢。

此时的润玉，一点也没有平时温润如玉的模样。只见他大衣敞开，领带扯开歪歪斜斜挂在脖子上，里面穿的西装也邹巴巴的，浑身酒气，不知道刚刚趴在吧台那喝了多少。

天上开始开始飘雨，S市地处南方，冬天湿冷，润玉手上夹着烟摇摇晃晃就要走出后巷，刚刚借火给他的那人一把拉住他。

“你还有事？”润玉眼神迷离直愣愣看着那人，过了半晌才反应过来。“对了，还没谢你刚才借的火。”他把烟重新叼在嘴里，手伸进大衣口袋摸烟盒  
。  
他确实是要请那个人抽烟没错，但不代表他还得顺道帮着做些其他事。

所以现在这个情况他有点不明白了是怎么回事了。后巷楼梯口，这里不常有人来，顶上霓虹灯把这一片照的光怪陆离，他斜靠在台阶上，那人的手摸着他的头发。

他刚离了婚，离婚证还揣在西装口袋里，心情郁闷到无处发泄，本想借酒浇愁，谁知遇上煞神。

手指插进发间，带有暗示性的揉了揉头皮，接着捏捏耳垂。润玉也许是真的被酒精麻痹了神智才会伸出手解开那人的皮带，拉下裤链。目光迷离涣散的双眼盯着那处一会，低下头薄唇触到一层柔软的布料。

藏在底裤后的那硬物在接触到一片柔软后弹了弹，润玉张开嘴，舌头试探性地舔了舔，布料立刻变得濡湿。他伸出手，纤长精巧的手指拉下底裤，硬物直接跳出来笔直指向他。他迟疑几秒，感觉到按在脑后轻揉的手帮他缓解头晕的手用力将他的头压了下来，他无法避免地把那个东西含进口中。

一股男性气息拥入鼻腔，他用手抵住那人的腿想要退开，但加注在脑后的力量不容他拒绝。粗大的肉棒将湿热的口腔撑开，柔软的舌头无处安放，只能抵在肉棒顶端，那人忽然轻哼了声，随即开口：“徐医生，我认识你。”

润玉不答。他的确结过婚，跟前妻在一起时两人都是很正常的那一套，从来没玩过这些，口技青涩的可以。那人显然也感觉到了，润玉的牙齿嗑得他生疼，肉棒从口中退了出来。润玉以为这下应该结束了，下一秒就被那人翻身压到身下，手指捏住尖削的下巴迫使润玉张开嘴，肉棒顺势顶了进去。龟头顶着鄂垂，激起咽部反射性地干呕，收缩的口腔嫩肉挤压着头部，前液源源不断的顺着喉管流进胃里。

润玉扭过头想要避开，那人捏着他的脸将他拧过来，撑在上方挺腰开始在他口中进出。来不及咽下的口涎从嘴角溢出，顺着脖颈精致的线条流进衣领。舌面被摩擦到麻木，连着一直张嘴酸痛的腮帮，他的手被那人扣住手指按在地面，白皙的手背磨破了皮。

润玉红晕满面，一直伴随他醉酒的眩晕和窒息感随着那人的动作愈加明显，令他挣脱开那人钳制的手握成拳，两条长腿不断擦过台阶。

终于，堵在口中的肉棒跳动着射了出来，带着浓浓麝香味的液体喷进口中，然后依依不舍地退了出来。润玉当即捂住嘴，头偏向一边开始干呕，苦涩的酸水混合着精液一起呕了出来。  
那人拉好裤链系好皮带，拉起浑身发软的润玉，一手从他腋下架住就往停在巷口的豪车走，打开车门把晕的找不着东南西北的人一股脑塞进车里，扬长而去。


End file.
